castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Battle/Invading
Invading is a type of PvP when you attack someone with your army (as opposed to Dueling where you fight alone). After training in the Training Grounds and reaching invading level 2, invading other players "levels" your invading, which increases your Defense skill by 1 for each invading level obtained. The current cap on the invading level is 5. Here are the basics to invading. * For every army member you have, you bring 1 soldier with you. The maximum soldiers you can bring into battle is 501, * Army Limit Exceptions: If your active general is Artanis, Chase, or Crom, the limit is raised to 521. If Mephistopheles is your active general, the limit is raised to 541. * Each soldier with you in battle gets 1 weapon, 1 piece of equipment (equipment is any item that is not classified as "Weapon"), and 1 magic spell. * Additionally, for every 5 soldiers that goes with you, 1 general joins you in battle (Max=100, unless you use one of the above Limit Exception generals) The game automatically uses soldiers, weapons, equipment and magic with the highest stats from your inventory (these are the best invade Attacking items and Defending items currently obtainable in the game). If you have 100 phoenixes, and 501 tree ents, then in battle, the game will use 100 phoenixes and 401 tree ents. Note that when attacking, the game counts 100% of the Attack value plus 70% of the Defense value of each of the soldiers, weapons, equipment, magic, and generals used. When defending, the game reverses this and counts 100% of the Defense value plus 70% of the Attack value. The game accounts for this when it chooses which soldiers, weapons, equipment, magic, and generals to use, so the items used can be different depending on whether you are attacking or defending. The same holds for the attack & defense stats of you, the player. So, when attacking, you use 100% of your Attack skill plus 70% of your Defense skill to determine your battle power. And when defending, you use 100% of your Defense skill plus 70% of your Attack skill. After each invade attempt, you will take a small amount of damage to your Health if you win and a larger amount if you lose. Major Note re Battle / Invasion * On Feb. 16th, 2014, battle was found to have a big structure change * Further investigation will be conducted and will be documented accordingly * Some of those changes were immediately recognized, yet some are not fully clear. * Some of the immediate changes noticed are: *# There were 5 categories for equipped items, now there are only 4 categories *#* Previously they were Soldiers/Units, Weapons, Equipment/Items, and spell/magic *#* Now they are General equipments, Soldiers/Unit, Equipments *# General equipment are referring to "Generals' equipment/gear" specifically, it appears that any equipment designed for a specific general confers the bonus it provides that general during an invade. The base stats of the equipment is not used in this category. Note: having the item but not the related hero does not count. *# Those General equipments are not stacked anymore, meaning one unique equipment will be brought along *# We are not sure if the formula has changed, yet such major changes shall impact the calculated results if the formulas are not changed. * the facing illustration shall give a glimpse of the early changes that were cited (until further investigation is done!) Formula Thus, your battle power is figured by the following equations: : When Attacking: Size) * (Player Attack stat + 70% Player Defense stat) : + (Total Attack of soldiers, weapons, equipment, spells and generals) : + (70% Total Defense of soldiers, weapons, equipment, spells and generals) : + % luck factor. : When Defending: : Size) * (70% Player Attack stat + Player Defense stat) : + (70% Total Attack of units, weapons, equipment, spells and generals) : + (Total Defense of units, weapons, equipment, spells and generals) : + % luck factor. See also * Invasion guide Category:Battle